


Dance With Me

by Lopithecus



Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 7 prompt, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week, Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Buck wants a cat so Eddie tries to distract him with a dance. Buck sees right through it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little late with posting this one as well but whatcha gonna do? (Although, for my track record when it comes to week events, I did pretty good with staying on schedule if I do say so myself.)
> 
> Day 7 for Soft Eddie Appreciation! Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Day 7 - 37. “Wanna dance?” [[X](https://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/post/624631503465398272/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)]

Eddie enters the living room to music playing out of Buck’s phone that is sat on the coffee table. Buck himself is currently sitting on the couch, reading a book about cats. Eddie walks over to him, handing him the beer that he had grabbed from the refrigerator before going to the living room. Buck takes it without even looking, taking a sip.

Once Eddie is sat down beside him, Buck turns to him and says enthusiastically, “Did you know that a cat’s purr has healing factors to it?”

Eddie chuckles. “No?”

Buck nods, smiling. “A cat’s purr can not only lower blood pressure but it’s also believed that it can help with infections, swelling and pain, muscle growth and repair,” Buck lists off with his fingers, briefly looking back down at the book to get the rest of the information, “and tendon repair and joint mobility.” He leans closer, eyes sparkling. “I think we need a cat, Eddie.”

“No,” Eddie says, amused.

“Awe, come on Eddie. It would be great!” Buck waves his hands around. “It would teach Christopher some responsibility and it would give us a cute little companion to have around the house.”

“And who will take care of this cat on our long shifts?” Eddie asks, setting his beer down on a coaster that is on the coffee table.

“That’s the great thing about cats. Unlike dogs, cats are pretty self-sufficient,” Buck explains. “Leaving them alone for hours or even for a day, as long as they have plenty of food and water, won’t hurt them. And,” Buck’s smile widens and Eddie has a feeling he knows what is about to come out of his mouth. “If we get more than one, we won’t have to worry about them getting lonely on our twenty-four-hour shifts.”

Eddie is chuckling now, amazed by Buck’s enthusiasm. The song on Buck’s phone switches, a song that Eddie knows is one of Buck’s favorite at the moment (Buck’s favorite songs are constantly changing.) He stands, holding out a hand. “Wanna dance?”

“Seriously?” Buck takes Eddie’s hand, allowing him to pull Buck up and lead him to a more open space of the room. “Are you just trying to distract me from the pet cat idea?”

Eddie wraps his arms around Buck’s waist and begins swaying to the music. Buck places his hands on the back of Eddie’s neck, forearms resting on Eddie’s shoulders as he sways as well. “Are you going to have yourself and Chris gang up on me with it?”

“No,” Buck says, unconvincingly. Eddie raises an eyebrow. “Come on, you have to know it’s a good idea.”

Eddie sighs, pulling Buck in closer so he can lean his chin on Buck’s shoulder. “I’ll think about it, how about that?”

Buck kisses Eddie’s temple, grazing his lips against Eddie’s skin as he says, “Perfect.”

They keep dancing to the music long after the song has ended and changed, enjoying the feeling of each other in their arms, close and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
